Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. Cellular service providers now offer a wide array of features and services that provide their users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more feature rich, and now commonly include powerful processors, wireless radios, sensors, and many other components for connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. As a result of these improvements, mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) are rapidly growing in popularity and use, and quickly becoming a necessary, ever-present, and indispensible tool for navigating modern society.
While mobile devices are becoming indispensible and ever-present in modern life, there are times when it is not convenient for the mobile device user to carry a conventional cellular-capable mobile device, such as when the mobile device user is exercising. Therefore, a lightweight, power efficient, and wearable mobile device (e.g., wrist display, pendant, etc.) configured to provide mobile device users with cellular and network connectivity in the absence of a conventional cellular-capable mobile device will be beneficial to consumers.